MLP : Symphony of Fire
by Lord StarKnight
Summary: Un mal ancien s'échappe de sa prison de glace. Un an plus tard, tandis que Twilight Sparkle découvre une pièce secrète renfermant d'ancien secret, un jeune musicien d'un autre monde se voit proposé un marché suspect qui l'embarquera malgré lui dans une aventure où se mêlent musique, magie, aventure, mystère, amitié et amour.
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma toute première fanfic My Little Pony. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il y aura de l'aventure, de l'action, de la magie, de la romance et (peut-être) plusieurs romances. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

My Little Pony : Symphony of fire

Prologue

 _Antarctique_

 _Un an plus tôt_

La mer était d'un bleu cristallin; De celui promettant des royaumes inconnus à quiconque posai les yeux dessus. L'horizon révélait une longue muraille de glace pure. Une protectrice aussi rassurante qu'oppressante. Le choeur des vents accompagnait sa garde.

Au large, un titan de métal fendait les eaux. Son dompteur, sous le coup de l'ennui, se laissa aller à faire sonner son klaxon, envahissant tout l'espace jusqu'aux terres gelées. La cheminée crachait son épaisse fumée noirâtre, étendant ses bras invisibles vers l'horizon de lait. Le tanker s'éloignait avec une nonchalance moqueuse, à l'image de ses prédécesseurs, inconscient de l'obscure sournoiserie ayant opéré un peu plus à chaque passage.

Loin du regard des hommes, l'impensable se produisait. Un craquement résonna sur les falaises fatiguées. Un autre suivit et la nature sembla retenir son souffle. Le boucan d'un bloc gigantesque s'effondrant fût le cri d'agonie d'une garde millénaire prenant fin. La glace percuta l'océan et se laissa glisser vers sa fin.

Et tandis que la plaque gelé flottait au loin, son infernal prisonnier se réveilla dans une explosion de flammes acérées, avant de bondir vers les nuages.

Ce jour-là, beaucoup d'hommes aperçurent une lance de feu percer le ciel, le teintant d'un rouge de sang ancien.

XxX

 _Equestria_

 _De nos jours_

Un joyeux bazar régnait dans les archives de Canterlot. Autour d'un sablier géant, seul repère encore distinguable, des montagnes de livres, parchemins et autres manuscrits jonchaient le sol et encombraient chacune des allées. Une petite licorne mauve chantonnait gaiement au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Son flanc arborait le dessin d'une étoile rose. Elle faisait magiquement voler, comme sur un petit nuage, une plume et des parchemins dans une aura rose bonbon générée par sa corne, jaillissant d'une longue chevelure noir lisse traversée par une mèche pourpre, à l'image de sa queue. Une cohorte de vieux écrits lévitait devant ses yeux enjouées tandis qu'elle les listait un à un. Mais sa joie était loin d'être partagée.

Parmis les étagères à moitié vide, un gros lézard pourpre, surmonté d'écailles verte, portait difficilement une pile de grimoires dans ses petits bras. Il ne pu s'empêcher de geindre à cause de l'effort.

"Twilight… J'adore être ton assistant, mais tu ne pouvais pas demander un petit coup de main aux autre pour une fois ?"

"Spike, c'est moi qui ai promis à la princesse de mettre de l'ordre dans les archives. répondit-elle sans quitter son travail des yeux. Les autres ont leurs propres affaires à régler."

Le bébé dragon lâcha sa charge, soulevant un nuage brun qui lui fit cracher ses poumons. Il marmonna ensuite tout bas.

"Mouai, dis plutôt que tu voulais profiter seul de tous ces tas de poussières."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

"Rien d'important !" répondit-il.

Twilight interrompit sa parade des vieux volumes lorsqu'un élément sur ses rouleaux l'interpella.

"Si j'en crois l'ancien inventaire, en le comparant au mien, il manque un ouvrage pour compléter la section sur les liens entre les différentes espèces animales et la magie. Un grimoire sur les félins. Tu pourrais me l'apporter Spike? Il devrait être dans cette section par là-bas."

"À tes ordres !"

L'assistant en herbe ne perdit pas un instant pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt de papier dans la direction indiqué par la jeune licorne. Avancer au milieu des amoncellements de livres fût en soi une épreuve, mais l'adorable reptile se consolait en notant combien les étagères avaient déjà été grandement vidées. Celui qu'il cherchait était probablement parmis ceux encore en rayon, sans quoi il l'aurait déjà ramené à Twilight un peu plus tôt.

Après avoir échappé à plusieurs éboulements littéraires, Spike pensa apercevoir l'objectif de sa quête : un épais grimoire d'un bleu usé, marqué d'un dessin de chat en argent. Le seul souci était que l'ouvrage en question se trouvait en haut d'une étagère, dans la toute dernière rangée.

Le petit assistant se lamenta en constatant cet obstacle imprévu. De par sa petite taille, les écrits les plus haut lui paraissait inatteignable. Il était convenu que Twilight se chargeait de descendres ces derniers avec sa magie. De ce fait, Spike s'apprêta à solliciter son ami à corne. Mais il s'interrompit. Quelque chose au fond de lui se disait qu'il pouvait très bien récupérer ce manuscrit lui-même. Il trouvait même dans cette perspective une joie qui ne demandait qu'à grandir. De plus, du sommet de ce meuble, le livre et ses comparses semblait narguer le jeune dragon. Il ressentait le besoin ridiculement satisfaisant de leur faire changer d'attitude.

Spike commença l'ascension de cette falaise avec une détermination toute juvénile. Son ascension fut lente mais constante. Sa poigne était ferme et ses griffes l'aidaient à s'agripper, malgré quelques feuillets glissants de ci de là.

Une fois au sommet, face à l'étagère bondé de livres et rouleaux, un long sourire illumina sur son visage. L'euphorie de la victoire le surexcitait déjà. Le bébé dragon saisit le grimoire bleu entre ses petits doigts et tira un bon coup. Rien ne bougea.

Passé l'incompréhension, il retenta d'extirper le manuscrit, mais sans plus de succès. Au cours du temps, les ouvrages avaient été rangés sans grande considération, jusqu'à les laisser serré les uns contre les autres. Le petit dragon refusait de baisser les bras. Il saisit à deux mains le livre moqueur et tira de toute ses forces. Il résista encore. Le lézard insista avec encore plus de hargne. Jusqu'à ce que le manuscrit ne bondisse comme un bouchon de champagne. Emporté par cet élan soudain, Spike se retrouva à deux doigts de faire une chute vertigineuse. Il se saisit rapidement du bord de l'étagère entre deux griffes. Il soupira de soulagement. Puis le poids de l'enfant entraîna un lent basculement du mobilier.

De son poste de travail, Twilight entendit un cri de détresse suivit d'un terrible choc. La licorne laissa tout tomber pour galoper vers la source de ce terrible boucan. Sur place, elle découvrit, en plus d'une étagère couché, un océan de livres et un épais brouillard de poussière grise. Elle appela avec inquiétude son petit compagnon.

"Spike ! Spike, tu es là ?!"

La réponse qu'elle reçut fut une violente série de quinte de toux, suivie d'un geyser de papier d'où sortit le maladroit reptile. La plupart des livres lévitèrent dans des auras rose pour libérer un chemin vers l'enfant.

"Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune poney. Tu es blessé ?"

"Je crois que ça va aller." répondit-il entre deux crachotements.

Twilight l'examina sous toute les coutures et lui demanda avec inquiétude ce qu'il s'était passé. Le dragon lui raconta son aventure tandis que l'épaisse brume retombait. Son récit terminée, la licorne exprima son émoi avec douceur.

"Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'occuper de ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

L'enfant s'excusa d'une voix coupable, déçu que sa témérité ait inquiété son amie. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse le consoler, un élément nouveau apparut et l'interpella. En chutant, l'étagère avait révéler le mur derrière lui. Et à mesure que le brouillard de particules morte disparaissait, se découvrait une étrange décoration sur les pierres: Une arche peinte par le plus raffiné des artistes. À l'intérieur se trouvait toute sortes d'arabesques fines, accentuant l'aspect noble de l'ensemble, ainsi qu'un dessin de fer à cheval en plein milieu, entourant une étoile à huit branches.

La jeune licorne s'approcha, comme hypnotisée par cette découverte. Elle fut autant captivée par son esthétique merveilleuse que par l'état impeccable de la peinture. Une intriguant contradiction semblait exister entre les traits d'un noir parfait et l'ancienne pierre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Twilight ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit-elle en s'approchant du dessin. Pourquoi mettrait-on un meuble devant quelque chose d'aussi joli ?"

Elle inspecta le motif et sembla intriguée par quelque chose qui lui titilla la mémoire.

"Étrange. Ces signes au milieu… autour du fer. On dirait de l'ancien poney-in. Une version vraiment ancienne."

"Tu peux la traduire ?"

La licorne était déjà plongée dans ses pensées. Elle tentait d'associer sa maîtrise de ce langage avec ses quelques connaissances en linguistique pour clarifier le message oublié. Elle sembla perplexe devant le fruit de sa réflexion, qu'elle partagea à voix haute tandis que son sabot caressait le symbole en forme de fer.

"Je crois que cela veux globalement dire : N'entre que ceux qui sont amoureux… Non. Ceux qui aime sincèrement la vérité."

À peine prononça-t-elle ce dernier mot que le fer à Cheval dessiné s'illumina d'une douce lumière bleutée. Surpris par cette réaction magique, Twilight et son ami reculèrent de quelques pas rapides. C'est sous leurs yeux à la fois inquiets et émerveillés que l'ensemble de l'arche d'un temps oublié s'alluma de la même couleur céleste. Quelques secondes après, les pierres se trouvant à l'intérieur de l'arche se mirent à reculer, dans un frottement rocheux étrangement discret. Une caresse presque imperceptible à l'oreille de celui qui ne serait pas présent ici.

Après s'être un peu enfoncé dans le mur, la pierre peinte pivota lentement pour révéler une ouverture donnant sur un monde de ténèbres. Un souffle frais en jaillit en faisant voler quelques feuillets. La licorne et son ami reptilien appréhendaient l'idée de s'approcher de ce passage qui semblait prêt à les dévorer, comme si leur instinct les prévenait qu'une fois passer cette frontière, ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment revenir en arrière. Comme en réponse à leurs crainte, de nouvelles lignes luminescentes s'allumèrent dans le passage, révélant un escalier en colimaçon ascendant dont elles longeaient les murs.

Spike interrogea Twilight, désireux d'entendre une explication rassurante. Mais la poney mauve sembla ne pas l'entendre. Lentement, son sabot franchit le pas de la porte. Son claquement résonna dans le couloir infini. L'inquiétude ne semblait plus avoir prise sur elle. Les lueurs bleutées comme le ciel donnaient à l'escalier un aspect plus rassurant qui invitait à l'emprunter et se perdre dans ses bras. Le premier pas fait, Twilight s'engouffra définitivement dans l'inconnu, sans hésiter, puis s'éleva lentement. Le bébé dragon fut plus hésitant, il jetta un regard soucieux derrière lui, cherchant une aide quelconque parmi les imposantes étagères et les marées de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Mais l'écho des pas de la licorne, alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière l'axe central de l'escalier, fut un appel bien plus important pour lui. Il passa à son tour de l'autre côté de la porte et courut vers son ami.

Le duo escalada pendant un temps inconnu. L'obscurité et le silence, accompagné des échos de leurs pas, donnait le sentiment d'être en un lieu coupé du temps et du monde. Ils eurent du mal à savoir combien de temps ils passèrent dans cet étroit escalier à suivre les lignes azurées. Ils aboutirent finalement à la dernière marche et découvrirent une pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Lorsque les deux compères y posèrent la patte, une lueur blanche commença à rayonner. Elle révéla sa source, un cristal magique accroché au plafond, et ainsi le reste de la salle, plus petite que ne l'imaginait Twilight au premier abord.

"Regarde Spike ! s'étonna la licorne. Des bureaux, des étagères, des sièges… Il y a même de vieilles plumes et bouteilles d'encre. Cette salle devait être dédiée à la lecture et l'écriture."

"D'accord mais pourquoi c'est aussi vide alors ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cet endroit était caché ?"

Twilight ne put qu'admettre son ignorance. La pièce possédait en effets quelques étagères et bureaux en pierre d'un style sobre et fonctionnel. Mais aucun ne conservait le moindre ouvrage, pas même un rouleau de papier vierge. L'épaisse couche de poussière recouvrant tout le mobilier révélait que cette situation ne datait pas d'hier. La licorne et son petit assistant inspectèrent chaque espace de rangement en quête d'un indice sur les propriétaires de ces lieux. Mais Twilight ne pouvait que confirmer que leur départ remontait à un lointain passé et qu'ils avaient été très minutieux.

"Twilight ! Viens voir ! sollicita Spike."

La licorne rejoignit le bébé dragon près de l'accès donnant sur l'escalier et comprit très vite ce qui l'avait intrigué. Sur le côté du passage se trouvait une fresque aux couleurs défraîchis et au dessin simpliste mais élégant. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait remarqué de suite puisqu'en entrant, on se trouvait dos à elle. Twilight découvrit ainsi une représentation d'un grand équidé noir à l'immense crinière couleur de lait volant au vent. Son allure fine, à l'image de ses yeux d'un mauve profond comme l'univers, montrait sa nature féminine. Et sa posture fière : une noblesse certaine, que confirmait son magnifique collier pectoral doré. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la jeune poney, ce fut la présence d'une longue corne au sommet de sa tête ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes grande ouverte. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : il s'agissait d'une alicorne. Une alicorne dont le flanc arborait une magnifique étoile à huit branches de même couleur que sa crinière. C'est ce dernier élément qui acheva d'époustoufler la jeune magicienne.

"Tu sais qui c'est Twilight ? interrogea Spike avec une sincère curiosité. Je n'ai jamais vu d'alicornes autres que les trois princesses."

Son amie ne répondit pas de suite. Elle se contenta de plonger vers la fresque et l'examiner en répétant les mots "Ce n'est pas possible !" encore et encore et encore. Le petit dragon dû crier pour sortir la licorne de sa divagation.

"Twilight ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

La licorne tourna son visage euphorique vers son assistant et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de bondir, pleine d'une joie qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

"Spike Spike ! Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui il s'agit ?"

"Heu… non. Je devrais ?"

"Je crois que c'est une représentation d'Equis elle-même !"

"Qui ça ?"

La magicienne sembla sidérée en entendant cela.

"Comment ?! On ne t'as jamais parlé d'elle ? Je sais qu'on a presque rien sur elle mais tout de même. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de la créatrice de notre monde !"

Spike fût à son tour pris d'étonnement. Pas autant que son amie adoratrice de livres, mais suffisamment pour lui tendre une oreille intéressée. Twilight ne se priva pas de lui donner un cour de rattrapage enthousiaste.

"Cela remonte à très loin. Tout ce qu'il nous reste sur elle est un texte assez court, avec une brève description qui correspond en tout point à cette peinture. Il est dit qu'au début, il n'y avait que le néant. Puis Equis est apparu et créa ce monde ainsi que tout ce qui s'y trouve : les pierres, les plantes, les animaux, même les étoiles… C'est elle aussi qui offrit l'intelligence à certains et donna ainsi naissance à toute les espèces pensante, poney bien sûr, mais aussi les griffon ou encore les dragon. On raconte qu'elle aimait chacun de ses enfants d'un amour infini et les guida avec une sagesse inégalé pendant de nombreux siècles."

"Wow ! prononça doucement Spike. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?"

"Malheureusement, la fin n'est pas très heureuse. La légende dit qu'un terrible monstre nommé Blazing Sky est apparu pour détruire tout ce qu'elle avait créée. C'était une créature ignoble entièrement faite de flammes et d'acier, mût par une abominable folie. Sa seule présence suffisait à rendre le ciel rouge, l'air brûlant et faire bouillir les mers. Equis s'est courageusement battu contre lui pour protéger ses enfants et réussit à le détruire. Mais la bataille l'avait tellement épuisé qu'elle mourut peu après. Beaucoup la pleurèrent, mais ils racontèrent ensuite au monde ce qu'il s'était passer pour que personne n'oublie ce qu'elle a fait. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps que beaucoup aujourd'hui n'y font plus attention."

"Tu as raison. reconnu Spike. C'est vraiment triste."

"Oui, en effet."

Twilight et Spike ne surent quoi dire pendant un instant. Cette histoire avait beau remonté à la nuit des temps, littéralement, et le petit dragon ne l'avait jamais entendu jusqu'ici, la tragédie de son héroïne pesait toujours sur le coeur de ses auditeurs. La poney se tourna vers la fresque en exprimait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

"Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que cette pièce ait été aussi bien cachée. Pourquoi voudrait-on dissimuler un endroit pareil ?"

Spike n'avait aucune idée à proposer. Il se contenta de regarder autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice. Sa recherche fût bien plus courte qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'autre côté de la porte, il aperçut une autre fresque dont il s'approcha avec curiosité. Une fois suffisamment proche pour voir clairement ce qu'elle représentait, il questionna son amie l'érudite.

"Et lui Twilight ? C'est qui ?"

La question éjecta la poney de ses réflexions avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son assistant devant l'autre mur. Mais ce qu'elle y découvrit l'intrigua énormément. À l'image de la précédente, la peinture représentait une alicorne, dans la même posture que la première. Car l'aspect plus brut du personnage faisait comprendre sans hésitation sa nature masculine. Twilight n'avait jamais vu d'alicorne mâle, pourtant cet étalon était à l'image d'Equis : une corne, des ailes, une posture pleine de dignité… C'était comme un reflet inversé de la créatrice du monde. Mais lui, en revanche, avait un pelage blanc, une queue et une crinière noire et, sur le flanc, une étoile noire à huit branches d'une couleur aussi flamboyante que ses yeux.

Twilight avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire et étudier de près le dessin, elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à la question de Spike.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un alicorne comme lui, dans quelque récit que ce soit. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il soit représenté comme ça."

La licorne sembla retrouver son enthousiasme d'avant et expliqua à son ami à écaille.

"Oh Spike ! Tu te rend compte ? On est sûrement entrain de faire une découverte historique."

Le dragon ne partageait pas l'exaltation de la poney mauve mais approuva pour ne pas jouer les rabat joie. Lorsqu'elle poursuivi son examen de la fresque de l'alicorne, des hypothèses et questions cascadant sans interruption de ses lèvres, Spike s'éloigna discrètement. Il retourna fouiller les meubles de pierre sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait chercher. Mais en fouinant un peu partout, quelque chose finit par attirer son regard. Sous l'un des bureau se cachait un petit symbole noir en forme de fer à cheval entourant une étoile à huit branche. Il se rappela avoir vu le même dessin sur la porte d'entrée.

L'assistant de Twilight toucha le dessin en s'interrogeant à haute voix.

"Je me demande si c'est pareil que l'autre fois."

Spike entendait encore son amie soliloquer près de la fresque et tenta de l'appeler, mais sans succès. La licorne était perdue dans le tourbillon de ses réflexions. L'enfant reptile eut alors une petite idée qui valait la peine d'être expérimenté. Il toucha le dessin et prononça.

"Comment elle disait déjà ? N'entre que les gens qui adore… la vérité ?"

Le symbole s'illumina de la même lueur azurée que les autres. Spike perçu un léger frottement rocailleux et trouva un compartiment secret s'ouvrant sous le meuble. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, il découvrit un étui cylindrique en fer. En s'en emparant, il aperçu le même symbole de fer à cheval et étoile sur le capuchon.

Cette fois-ci, le petit assistant accouru vers Twilight et la tira brutalement de ses pensées en la secouant fort, emporté par la fierté.

"Twilight ! Twilight ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !"

La licorne reprit ses esprits et découvrit le fameux artefact avec une joie qu'elle ne cacha pas, tout en félicitant son ami. Elle s'empara de l'étui avec sa magie et l'ouvrit délicatement. La surprise fit rapidement place à une certaine frustration lorsqu'il sortir des lambeaux de parchemins de celui-ci. S'il s'agissait d'un seul et même rouleau auparavant, le temps n'avait pas eu la moindre pitié pour lui. Sur certains morceaux, l'encre était même en partie effacée.

"Oh Zut ! se lamenta le petit reptile. Et moi qui croyait avoir découvert un truc cool…"

"Attend Spike… interrompit la licorne. Certains de ces morceaux semblent encore lisible."

L'érudite utilisa sa lévitation pour assembler délicatement certains morceaux de ce puzzle, sous le regard à la fois intrigué et impatient du bébé dragon. Au bout d'un long moment, Twilight déclara.

"Bon ! Je crois pouvoir tirer quelque petites choses de tout ça."

"Vraiment ? Vas-y raconte !"

"Alors, si j'en crois ce morceau, ce texte s'intitule : Le cantique de la Vérité. Ici, il est question d'une grande cité où régnait un bonheur sans fin. Mais le nom n'est pas indiqué. Celui-ci parle de Blazing Sky et d'une armée de… d'être sur deux jambes et pourvu de mains."

"Tu veux dire comme moi ?"

"Je suppose. Mais il est écrit qu'elle n'avait ni écailles ni fourrure. Et là, il est question d'Equis et de son cher… quelque chose. La phrase est incomplète. Ce passage parle également des terribles ravages provoqués par ces créatures. Rien ne semblait pouvoir leur tenir tête. Celui-là parle d'un sacrifice tragique mais consenti. Sur celui-là, il y a écrit que l'armée de Blazing Sky est arrivé jusqu'aux murs de cette fameuse cité... Et ce dernier morceau parle des enfants d'Equis refusant de sortir de quelque part. C'est tout ce que je peux lire pour l'instant, et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre arranger tout cela."

Avant que Spike ne puisse poser la moindre question. Twilight explosa de bonheur en déclarant qu'il fallait impérativement montrer tout cela à la princesse Célestia. Elle rangea prestement les bouts de parchemins dans l'étui et sprinta vers les escalier, l'artefact lévitant à ses côtés. Le bébé dragon se dépêcha de la suivre en l'implorant de l'attendre. Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ils laissèrent la salle aux fresque retombés dans le silence tandis que le cristal magique diminuait sa lueur.


	2. Chapitre 1

My Little Pony : Symphony of fire

Chapitre 1

 _Providence_

 _États-Unis_

Ce n'était clairement pas un bon dix-huitième anniversaire pour Kenneth.

La lumière jaunâtre du couloir était si faible qu'aucun reflet n'apparaissait sur les carreaux blancs. Les carrelage était une plaque de béton. La porte d'entrée couina pour accueillir le jeune homme portant en chemise de flanelle rouge vive. Son motif à carreaux s'assombrit sous les ampoules sales, les traits noirs semblaient baver sur le reste du vêtement. Il était difficile de déduire à quoi était dû sa démarche langoureuse et son dos affaissé. Plutôt à l'épais étui à guitare qu'il portait, ou l'épuisement nerveux et physique dont témoignait chacun de ses traits.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'escalier sans s'arrêter devant les boîtes aux lettres,qu'il savait vide. Il escalada l'escalier craquant en posant une main crispé sur son visage légèrement rouge. Il ne se lamenta pas cependant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kenneth recevait un coup, et il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Une fois arrivé à son étage, il dû déposer son étui pour décrocher ses clés de la chaînette reliant son portefeuille à son jean délavé. Lorsque les cliquetis de son trousseau firent place aux claquements de la serrure, une voix flegmatique dans son dos lui brûla les oreilles.

"Ah ! Monsieur Marshall; Il fallait justement que je vous vois."

Kenneth ne se tourna pas vers son interpellatrice. Si la propriétaire le voyait à nouveau avec des blessures, il aurait droit à un nouveau sermon de cette vieille bique serrée dans son tailleur gris de vieille secrétaire; et qui semblait s'être autoproclamées gardienne des bonnes mœurs. Heureusement, les cheveux couleur de nuit qui lui caressait les épaules dissimulaient son crime contre l'ordre publique.

"Si c'est encore pour le loyer Mme. Pendleton, vous l'aurez d'ici lundi prochain."

"Je l'espère, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez toujours payé en temps et en heures. Un retard serait une désagréable surprise pour mois. Et bien fâcheux pour vous. En revanche, Mr. Taylor aimerait que vous baissiez le volume de votre musique. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que vous la coupiez durant la soirée. Cela le dérange beaucoup de monde apparemment."

"Je n'y peux rien s'il n'aime pas le bon son."

"Il reste votre voisin. J'espère pour vous ne pas avoir à entendre cette demande une nouvelle fois."

Le jeune homme soupira et se contenta d'accepter pour enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, loin du timbre méprisant de cette voix.

"Je ferais de mon mieux."

"Parfait. remercia-t-elle froidement en remontant les marches. Et pensez à m'apporter le loyer dès que possible. Les bons comptes font les bons amis n'est-ce pas ?"

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans sa tour d'ivoire, Kenneth marmonna tel un voleur : « Comme si j'avais envie d'être ami avec toi... » Il fit brutalement tourner sa clé et ferma derrière lui dans un claquement propre a annoncé son rejet de tout ce qui tenterait d'approcher.

Une fois dans son obscur oasis de tranquillité, le jeune locataire alluma une lampe fatiguée et avança, en traînant les pieds, vers son lit rétractable. Il y posa délicatement son étui à guitare, faisant couiner de douleur le vieux lit à ressort, et l'ouvrit religieusement. Kenneth examina scrupuleusement la guitare électrique noire et blanche qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les cordes d'argents et la peinture miroitaient la lumière industriel en un reflet magnifique. Il la caressa avec la délicatesse d'un frère et soupira d'un profond soulagement.

Désormais certains que sa relique n'avait subit aucun dommage, il s'effondra sur son matelas couvert de vieux habits et CD, sous les dizaines de regards en papier collés aux murs. De nombreux posters de compositeurs et groupes en tous genres endiguaient la monotonie naturel des murs de l'appartement. Une galerie de portrait à la gloire de musiciens renommés, de Metallica à Hans Zimmer, en passant par Wagner et Nirvana. Il somnola sans faire cas du livre sous sa tête. Il pouvait enfin se détendre au milieu de son petit musée; mais sa mâchoire douloureuse l'incita à chercher un comprimé dans sa salle de bain.

Le musicien prit une aspirine et un grand verre d'eau glacé au robinet de la salle de bain. Il remarqua dans le miroir sale un peu de rouge collé dans son bouc. Il s'empressa de retirer la dernière preuve de sa rixe avec une serviette. Il mit ensuite en place son vieil ordinateur portable et, le temps qu'il démarre, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par le judas de sa porte. Une fois certains que la voie était libre, le coeur s'envolant, Kenneth relança un film qu'il avait laissé en pause en partant précipitamment. Les chants de la Belle et la Bête de Disney emplirent la pièce. La symphonie transforma vite l'appartement lugubre et désordonnée, où traînait des piles désorganisés de CD et vêtements, en un sanctuaire coupé du monde.

(Musique : Beauty & the beast - "Belle")

Faute de mieux, et n'étant pas du genre à faire le difficile, Kenneth récupéra sa bière au sol, qu'il avait laissé tiédir en partant, et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible. Les ressorts de son matelas étaient des aiguilles perçant son dos et engourdissant ses jambes; mais il avait appris à le supporter. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kenneth n'avait plus conscience de la torture, seulement du rêve. Son esprit dansait au rythme des instruments. Ses pieds remuaient au son de la voix de Belle. Les dessins vivants modelaient un sourire sur son visage en bois sec. Puis on frappa à la porte, brisant l'illusion.

Le premier réflexe de Kenneth fût d'arrêter le film. Il jeta un œil à son portable pour vérifier l'heure : vingt-trois heure trente. Il ignorait qui pouvait bien venir à sa rencontre aussi tard dans la nuit; Et de plus, il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Le jeune homme resta sans bouger, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration; comme si faire le mort suffirait à faire partir son envahisseur. Peut-être était-ce une erreur. C'était sûrement cela pensait-il. S'il restait inexistant, la chose derrière la porte s'en rendrait sûrement compte et partirait sans qu'il n'ait à subir le moindre contact. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Les coups reprirent, se moquant de sa tentative.

Fermant son ordinateur, le jeune musicien s'approcha avec méfiance de la porte prédatrice. À travers le judas, il découvrit un homme à la chevelure de feu; personne qu'il ne connaissait.

"Qui c'est ?" interrogea Kenneth.

La voix du visiteur indésirable était à peine étouffée par la porte en bois. Elle semblait avoir l'enthousiasme d'un marchand de voiture d'occasion.

"Mr. Marshall ? Je me nomme Emil Jannings. Je suis producteur et j'aimerai vous parler d'une proposition qui, j'en suis certains, vous intéressera beaucoup."

En disant cela, Il fit glisser sous la porte. Kenneth s'empara de ce qui était clairement une carte de visite de couleur noire. Une typographie dure mais élégante de la couleur du sang séché soutenait la présentation de l'importun.

Ce n'était pas chose facile à croire pour le locataire. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était produit tout à l'heure. Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant. Kenneth hésita avant de prendre une décision. C'était plutôt étrange qu'une personne comme ce Mr. Jannings viennent jusque dans son quartier à une heure pareil pour le voir, lui. Mais au vu de sa situation, il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en l'écoutant un moment.

Kenneth demanda au producteur de patienter un instant. Il se dépêcha de ramasser les habits et CD éparpillés au sol. Les groupes de Hard Rock et livres d'H.P. Lovecraft reprirent rapidement leur place sur la vieille étagère. Les comédies musicales, quant à elle, retournaient dans leur cachette habituelle : l'obscure fond du placard. Le musicien termina en remontant son lit rétractable, dissimulant ainsi les posters de Franck Sinatra et La reine des neiges. Une fois les lieux aussi présentables que lors d'une inspection de baraquement, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte à son visiteur.

Une fois face à lui, au moment où celui-ci finissait de passer une main dans ses cheveux roux tiré en arrière, Kenneth se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Sans les grossissements trompeurs de la lentille du judas, le soi-disant producteur prenait un tout autre visage. Avec ses traits droits et anguleux, au delà de son rasage approximatif, un simple sourire était la mince frontière entre la sympathie d'ange et la rage d'un démon. Le genre de personne qui, dès la première rencontre, inspirait un intimidant respect, malgré sa posture légèrement décontractée. Son costard noir d'ombre était comme une ouverture sur les ténèbres, gardée par une cravate vermeille.

Mais à peine le jeune homme eut il le temps de saisir de cette dignité infernale que le producteur lui tendit une fine main pourvu de quelques anneaux d'acier froid. « Ravi de vous rencontrer Mr. Marshall. » déclara-t-il de sa voix qui désormais tenait plus du diplomate ambitieux que du commerçant du coin. Le musicien lui serra la main en hésitant et en ayant du mal à soutenir son regard pesant. Une situation que Kenneth n'avait que rarement eu.

La poignée de main fut brève et l'homme d'affaire ne se priva pas pour s'introduire dans le petit appartement. Kenneth ne pu l'en empêcher. Il se contenta de fermer la porte et observer son attitude quelque peu singulière. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du visiteur tandis que son regard balayait du regard les affiches de Disturbed et Pantera. Il semblait ravis de ce qu'il voyait.

Kenneth brisa le silence sur un ton sceptique.

"Alors comme ça, vous êtes producteur Monsieur… Jannings c'est ça ?"

L'homme en noir se tourna vers lui et imposa de nouveau son regard d'une tonne au jeune homme.

"C'est exact. confirma-t-il. Tout à l'heure, j'ai assisté au concert de votre groupe : Night Terrors. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a plu énormément."

"Vous êtes spécialisé dans le Métal ? C'est quoi le nom de votre boîte?"

"Vous voulez dire ma maison de disque? En réalité, je suis entrain de créer ma propre entreprise, donc c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de moi. Quant à ma spécialité... je pense pouvoir affirmer que je ne suis pas du genre à me satisfaire la tranquillité."

Kenneth ne pût s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil devant cette réponse on ne peut plus évasive. Seulement, les événements ayant suivi le concert l'ennuyait beaucoup. Ne pouvant cacher la vérité à ce chercheur de talent, qui l'apprendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre, le musicien expliqua avec embarras ce qui le tracassait.

"Je dois vous dire la vérité. Si vous êtes là pour faire signer notre groupe, on a eu une… appelons cela une dispute..."

L'homme en noir l'interrompit sans gêne.

"Vous voulez parler de cette bagarre suivi de votre expulsion après le concert ?"

Cette question qui n'attendait pas de réponse pris Kenneth au dépourvu.

"Je suis déjà au courant. Mais que c'est-il passé en fait?"

"Disons que c'est une divergence artistique qui ne date pas d'hier. Répondit-il sans remord. En gros, je voulais continuer de faire des chansons variés et Peter, notre chanteur, voulait qu'on passe plutôt sur un style Black voir Doom Metal. J'ai tenté de leur expliqué que c'était plus intéressant, au vu des sujets de nos chansons, de proposer des musiques différentes pour surprendre; mais ils ont rien voulu savoir. Du coup, ils m'ont accusé de monopoliser tout l'aspect créatif de notre groupe. D'accord j'ai choisi notre nom et écris la moitié de nos chansons mais ils les ont acceptés et appréciés non? Du coup le ton est monté petit à petit, des coups ont été échangés et la fin, vous la connaissez."

Le musicien au chômage dû faire un effort pour ne pas exploser devant ce qu'il considérait comme une monumentale forme d'ingratitude. À sa grande surprise, Mr. Jannings souriait. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que ce genre de comportement remette en question ce qu'il avait en tête en venant ici, quoique cela puisse être.

"Vous êtes du genre à défendre vos idées. observa le producteur, comme s'il estimait une oeuvre avant l'achat. J'aurai une dernière question à vous poser : Pourquoi faîtes-vous de la musique ?"

L'esprit de Kenneth se figea à ces mots. Qu'on lui pose cette question lui semblait paradoxalement évident et inopiné, surtout de la part d'un homme d'affaire. Il prit néanmoins la peine d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire après tout. Son esprit fût un écran de cinéma sur lequel passait ses concerts, ses auditions et ses performances en privée. Une réponse rampa jusqu'à ses lèvres et se révéla timidement.

"Je dirais que c'est pour exprimer certaines émotions. Si je me sens en colère contre quelque chose, la musique peut m'aider à l'extérioriser. je ne sais pas comment le faire autrement. En tout cas, pas comment le faire d'une manière qui me satisfasse. Et puis il y a aussi le fait que j'aime tenir un instrument et composé un air plus personnel. C'est difficile mais sympa en même temps. Je sais pas si je suis très clair."

Le sourire malicieux de Jannings sembla se transformer discrètement en un rictus de satisfaction. Le producteur s'approcha comme un fantôme de Kenneth. Le jeune garçon n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider facilement; Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas quand ce fauve enthousiaste s'approcha sereinement de lui.

"Pour vous dire la vérité Mr. Marshall, c'est vous qui m'intéressez. Pas vos collègues."

Ses paroles surprenantes changèrent les jambes de Kenneth en caoutchouc. Il du faire un effort certains pour ne pas tomber sur le parquet. Le producteur perçu ce choc mais ne sembla pas en faire cas, poursuivant son explication.

"Je vous ai bien observé durant le concert. Les autres membres de votre groupe sont plutôt bon musicien mais j'ai cru percevoir chez vous une étincelle qui a attiré mon attention. Appelez cela l'intuition si vous voulez; Mais j'ai sentis dans votre voix, vos geste et votre regard une implication bien plus profonde que celle des autres. Et je cherche quelqu'un comme vous depuis longtemps. Vous m'avez semblez différents de ceux que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici."

"Et en quoi exactement ?"

"Disons que ceux avec qui j'ai discuté n'avait pas le profil que je cherchais. Vous en revanche, j'ai le sentiment que nous pourrions nous entendre."

Tout cela était assez bizarre pour Kenneth. Mais n'ayant plus de groupes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche. Il se contenta de poser une question.

"Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?"

"Ce que je vous propose, c'est de vous joindre à moi dans mon projet. Je peux vous promettre que vous aurez tout ce que vous voudrez au final et, d'ici là, vous aurez une totale liberté. Là où je vous emmènerai, vous pourrez vous défouler autant que vous le désirez et n'aurez aucune contrainte dans vos aspirations, qu'elle soit matériel ou autre. Seulement le devoir de m'aider dans la réalisation de mes ambitions. En somme, je demande que nous partagions nos esprits et notre énergie. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?"

Kenneth trouvait cette histoire un peu trop belle pour être vraie. Un producteur voulant monter une grande maison de disque venant le voir après s'être fait virer de son groupe ? C'était étrange, et même suspect. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que pourrait gagner cet homme en l'engageant. Il n'était pas connu, même à Providence. Comment pourrait-il être un atout ? Mais cette absence de célébrité était également un argument en faveur d'un accord avec lui. Il n'avait ni argent ni réputation à perdre. Pourquoi voudrait-on l'arnaquer ? Que pouvait-on bien lui vouloir ?

"Mr. Marshall, interrompit Jannings, je comprend votre méfiance. Mais sachez que pour l'instant, je ne vous demande qu'un engagement moral. Nous pourrons formaliser tout cela et discutez des détails plus tard. Qu'en dîtes vous ? Est-ce que vous acceptez ce que je vous demande ?"

Le producteur tendit sa main vers le musicien abandonné et sembla attendre. Son visage rayonnait d'une espérance enjoué, bien que caché par son masque de dignité. Kenneth contempla un instant la fameuse main et hésita. Mais pas bien longtemps au final. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Sans son groupe, son porte monnaie serait bien vite maigre. Et la faim de la harpie grise ne baisserai pas pour ses beaux yeux. De plus, il avait envie de se venger de ses anciens partenaires et les risques étaient minimes pour l'instant. Quel risque y avait-il dans une simple poignée de main après tout ?

Le musicien finit par lever la sienne et la rapprocha lentement de celle du producteur. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, les doigts de Mr. Jannings se fermèrent comme un piège à loup sur ceux de Kenneth.

"J'accepte. répondit le jeune homme."

Sur le coup, Kenneth s'étonna que Jannings ne lui lâche pas la main. Son regard semblait extatique et son sourire, euphorique. Et ce fut à ce moment que les fondations de l'univers du musicien s'effondrèrent. Sa paume fut déchiré par une chaleur foudroyante. Il hurla de douleur, avant de crier à la face du démon en noir. Il semblait pris dans une transe extatique le coupant du reste du monde. Kenneth tentait de retirer sa main, de hurler encore plus fort et cogner l'homme d'affaire. Rien n'y faisait. Il était enchaîné à cette statue démoniaque.

La lutte s'interrompit quand la stupéfaction balaya tout ce que l'esprit de Kenneth contenait. Lorsque son regard se posa sur leurs membres fusionnés, il y découvrit des veines ardentes sur leur peau, dessinant des craquelures de lave lumineuses. Un puissant courant d'air s'éleva dans l'appartement. Kenneth en chercha l'origine. La fenêtre était fermée. Le vent se changea en tempête, transformant le bazar du jeune homme en un chaos sifflant en continuel mutation. Les posters claquaient fébrilement contre les murs. Des habits roulaient sur le sol. Les livres battaient des ailes de papier.

Finalement, des raies de lumières apparurent tout autour d'eux. Des étoiles filantes bleu et orange dansaient dans la tornade. Elles se multipliaient, comme née du néant, jusqu'à enfermer les deux personnes dans un oeuf de flammes. Et Kenneth ressentit comme des vipères nageant dans son corps, s'accrochant dans chaque partie de son corps. Le cri de cet ouragan impossible devint perçant comme des aiguilles. Malgré cela, la voix de l'homme en noir s'éleva au dessus du vacarme, grondante comme le tonnerre.

"Enfin ! J'ai la clé pour ouvrir la voie. C'est différent de ce que j'imaginais. Mais c'est aussi grisant. Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, dans un instant, tout ce que nous désirons sera à notre portée. Laisse moi réveiller ton énergie de son injuste léthargie. Laisse nos esprits se lier..."

Lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, son air enjoué fut remplacé par la consternation. Sa voix se mua en angoisse puis en rage, tandis que ses cheveux se changèrent en flamme et sa peau, en charbon.

"Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu n'es pas… Non ! Tu m'as trompé ! Lâche-moi ! Je refuse !"

Kenneth hurla de douleur lorsque Jannings arracha sa main de la sienne. Sa peau était du papier déchiqueté. La soudaineté du retrait de la bête fit perdre l'équilibre au musicien. Il chuta en arrière et traversa la bulle infernale. Mais au lieu d'atterrir sur le plancher sa maison, il tomba dans un vortex iridescent où un courant irrésistible l'emporta. Il lutta pour retrouver le contrôle, mais il était un brin d'herbe dans un maelstrom. Il tourbillonnait dans une impossible spirale de couleurs et d'étincelles.

Il aperçut un point noir. L'obscurité grandit très rapidement. Kenneth passa au travers tel un boulet de canon et au noir succéda la douleur puis l'inconscient.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 _Canterlot_

 _Equestria_

Un silence de cathédrale s'était imposé dans la salle du trône. Les rayons du soleil pailletaient le marbre blanc des milles couleurs des vitraux. Tandis que le petit dragon violet s'ennuyait au pied d'une colonne, à l'écart, une réunion dont l'importance était inconnu du reste du château avait lieu entre Twilight Sparkle et les deux alicornes souveraines d'Equestria.

La princesse Celestia, princesse du soleil à la robe blanche, maintenait devant ses yeux, grâce à sa magie, les monceaux de parchemin que sa disciple chérie avait découverte. Son expression sérieuse contrastait de manière inquiétante avec son allure délicate et sa crinière arc-en-ciel. Il en était de même pour sa jeune soeur, Luna, souveraine de la nuit à la robe sombre. Même les milliers de scintillement dans sa chevelure n'arrivait à adoucir l'inquiétude dans son visage. La petite licorne avait fini par remplacer son euphorie originelle par le même air angoissé. Les princesses ne partageaient visiblement pas l'enthousiasme dont elle avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elles finirent d'étudier les lambeaux du cantique de la Vérité, l'alicorne du soleil les rangea dans leur étui et informa la petite licorne.

"Je dois reconnaître que tu as fait là une découverte impressionnante."

"Merci princesse. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il fallait que je vous en parle."

Ce fût l'alicorne de la nuit qui prit alors le relai.

"Et tu as bien fait Twilight Sparkle, car nous allons devoir te demander de garder le secret pour l'instant."

Cette requête fût comme un acte de folie aux yeux de la licorne érudite.

"Comment ?! Mais pourquoi cela ? C'est la première fois que l'on découvre quelque chose d'aussi significatif sur Equis…"

La princesse Celestia répondit à sa confusion avec une douce fermeté.

"C'est justement pour cela qu'il nous faut attendre avant de la révélée."

Luna compléta.

"S'il avait été question de quelqu'un d'autre, comme Tourbillon Étoile Le Barbu, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais là il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de la créatrice de notre monde."

"En effet, nous devons en apprendre plus avant d'émettre et révéler des hypothèses à son sujet. La moindre interprétation, la moindre erreur, pourrait avoir des conséquences grave."

"Comment cela ? Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce dont parle ce document ?"

"Aucune, en effet. Déjà à l'époque où Luna et moi n'étions que de jeunes pouliches, l'histoire d'Equis était très ancienne. Elle se transmet de générations en générations depuis des millions d'années. Tu imagines donc bien combien elle est ancré dans l'esprit des gens."

La jeune licorne n'aimait pas cette idée de cacher sa découverte, mais sa foi en la sagesse de sa tutrice eut raison de son amour du savoir.

"Que dois-t-on faire dans ce cas princesse ?"

Les deux alicornes échangèrent un regard dont la signification n'était compréhensible que d'elles. Luna hocha la tête pour donner sa muette approbation. La princesse au pelage blanc se servit de sa magie pour rendre à sa disciple le mystérieux étui.

"Twilight Sparkle, en tant que princesses d'Equestria, nous te demandons d'étudier ce document dans le plus grand secret pour en tirer un maximum d'information."

Cela ne surprit pas Twilight outre mesure. Mais un détail dans cette demande l'inquiétait.

"Mais… Et mes amies ? À elles aussi je ne dois rien dire ?"

Celestia comprenait le dilemme de son élève. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à découvrir les bienfaits de l'amitié allait devoir leur cacher des choses désormais. C'est le coeur visiblement lourd que Luna confirma ses craintes.

"J'en ai bien peur Twilight. Jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus, il ne faut sous aucun prétexte parler de tout cela à d'autres poneys. Et cette requête s'applique aussi à Spike."

"Je… Je lui en parlerai. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra."

"Parfait. Conclu Celestia. Nous comptons sur toi ma chère élève."

Twilight répondit à ses espoirs avec une détermination qu'appréciait toujours la souveraine solaire.

"Je ne vous décevrais pas. Il y a encore pas mal de morceaux à traduire et d'autres que je peux rendre lisible avec les bonnes techniques."

La petite licorne se retira en appelant son assistant draconique, lui expliquant sans attendre le secret de leur découverte, avant de quitter la salle du trône. Lorsque les lourdes portes se fermèrent derrière eux, Celestia ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer toute l'inquiétude que cette situation avait fait naître en elle. Sa soeur à la robe sombre s'enquit auprès d'elle.

"Comment te sens-tu ma soeur ?"

"Je mentirai en disant que je ne m'inquiète pas Luna. Si quelque chose de terrible vient à être découvert, j'ignore si nous devrons garder le secret ou le révéler. Tout le monde ne réagira pas avec autant d'ouverture d'esprit que Twilight."

La princesse de la nuit était du même avis qu'elle. La dignité que sa voie maintenant ne pouvait masquer sa crainte.

"Moi, c'est surtout cette fameuse armée qui m'inquiète. Des êtres sur deux jambes ? Sans fourrure ni écailles ? Cela ne correspond à aucune créature que je connaisse."

"C'est pour cela que je prie pour que Twilight réussisse à en savoir plus. S'il s'agit d'une menace encore existante, nous devons être prêt à y faire face."

* * *

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit embrouillé de Kenneth, c'était l'impression de comprendre ce que ressentait un oeuf écrasé par une botte de soldat. Son crâne lui semblait avoir éclaté en un millier de petits morceaux s'entre choquants. Ses muscles était de la guimauve grillée. Lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, des aiguilles de lumières ravivèrent la douleur. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur le champs et il ne put faire autrement que de rester allongé sur le sol froid qui lui grattait la peau.

Au bout de longues minutes de torture, la douleur finit par se calmer. Kenneth tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, avec bien plus de précaution. Passer un court moment d'aveuglement, il découvrit un ciel d'un bleu doux comme un rêve, traversé par quelques nuages comme des traits de cotons. Cette vue était aussi paisible qu'imprévue pour le jeune homme. A tel point qu'il se demanda s'il avait vraiment quitter les bras de Morphée. Il finit néanmoins par relever douloureusement la tête pour se découvrir dans une minuscule clairière encerclé par une épaisse forêt. La scène fût malgré tout moins surprenante que la coloration exagérément chatoyante qui la teignait. C'était comme si chaque élément de l'univers était passé sous le pinceau d'un illustrateur de livre pour enfant.

Ses douleurs musculaires furent englouties englouties sous cette avalanche de couleurs sucrés et de formes enfantines. Il pût ainsi se relever lentement sans cesser d'explorer ce paysage enchanteur du regard. Kenneth explosa de stupéfaction lorsque ses yeux découvrirent que ses mains avaient été remodelés à l'image de ce nouvel environnement. Sa peau était bien plus clair que la normal et il en était de même pour ses habits. Sa chemise à carreaux rouge et noir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi chatoyante, ni même aussi propre.

Une fois remis du choc initial, Kenneth se mit à fouiller les lieux du regard en quête d'un quelconque élément de réponse quant à sa situation. Mais tout ce qu'il découvrit, ce fût une caverne à flanc de falaise dans son dos. Une caverne qui semblait avoir recraché toute ses affaires. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la fameuse ouverture pour y découvrir ses posters, ses disques, quelques vieilles bouteilles de verres et même son lit qui semblait avoir été arraché à son mur.

À son grand malheur, toute ses affiches, de Beethoven à Van Halen, avaient été réduites en charpis. Son ordinateur portable avaient eut encore moins de chance. Il aurait été plus reconnaissable après avoir été écrasé par un semi-remorque. Les CD semblait avoir servi de cible pour du ball trap, tout comme ses DVD. Plus Kenneth constatait l'étendu des dégâts, plus il semblait prêt à exploser. La mêche de sa dynamite intérieur se figea en découvrant le caisson de sa guitare. Le musicien se propulsa vers lui et l'ouvrit d'un geste paniqué. Toute sa tension sembla disparaître dans un grand soupir en découvrant sa Gibson SG Standard - Heritage Cherry en parfait état. Il la caressa de la même manière qu'il l'aurait faît avec la dernière statue de maître au monde.

Une fois rasséréné, le jeune homme retrouva son smartphone et tenta d'appeler à l'aide. Seulement il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de réseau et il avait beau réfléchir aux évènements qui l'avait conduit dans cette forêt de conte de fée, il n'arrivait à aucune conclusion rationnelle. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête le tourbillon de peintures, la douleur nageant dans sa chaire ou le sourire malicieux de Jannings. Il avait envie d'éclater quelque chose chaque fois qu'il repensait à lui, ce qu'il fit avec plusieurs bouteilles par ailleurs.

Ignorant où il était, toute l'étrangeté des dernières heures résolut Kenneth à faire la chose la plus simple possible : marcher un peu en quête d'un signe de civilisation, ou au moins d'un peu de réseau pour appeler des secours. Il prit la direction vers laquelle la ceinture d'arbre entourant la clairière était la plus dégagé et commença à avancer, son portable en main.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'effrayer facilement, mais il devait reconnaître que les bois au milieu desquels il cheminait n'était pas des plus rassurant une fois que leurs feuillages masquaient le soleil. Les branches étaient les doigts crochus de créatures végétales aux tentacules de ronces acérés. Plus d'une fois le jeune américain eut un hoquet de surprise au détour d'un tronc en découvrant une illusion de visage gravé dans le bois. Mais dans le pire des cas, il lui suffisait de passer une main sur son épaule droite pour que la crainte de ce qui l'avait surpris s'envole comme un mauvais comédien viré de la scène.

L'espoir se fraya un chemin dans son coeur lorsque le musicien perçu le gargouillement relaxant d'un court d'eau. Le son l'amena à une rivière, piégé dans un mince canyon, au courant visiblement fort. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il espérait mais Kenneth était néanmoins ravi de découvrir un moyen d'étancher la soif qui avait fait de sa langue une éponge sèche. En longeant le ravin, un chemin se révéla au jeune homme qui le mena à un rivage de sable et de galet d'où il pût plonger son visage dans le divin liquide. Une fois désaltéré, il inspecta une fois de plus son smartphone mais sans y découvrir de trace de réseau.

La fatigue et le désespoir commençaient à s'imposer au jeune homme. Face à son échec, Kenneth se résolut à retourner sur ses pas. Il préférait retourner dans son dépotoir personnel plutôt que errer indéfiniment dans cette forêt obscure. Seulement, à mesure qu'il avançait, Kenneth repéra un son qui se répétait dangereusement. Au début, ce n'était que le craquement d'une brindille. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituelle dans un tel endroit. Le jeune américain n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Mais lorsque le fameux bruit se répéta une seconde fois, puis une troisième, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il tenta de repérer quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans les ombres mais ne trouva rien de prime abord. Il avança ensuite d'un pas plus rapide mais entendit à nouveau le grognement du bois, puis celui d'une créature vivante.

Kenneth n'en avait jamais rencontré mais il était capable de reconnaître le grognement d'un loup lorsqu'il en entendait un. La bête sortit des buissons et sa vue coupa tout instinct de fuite chez le musicien. Non pas à cause de la peur, mais à cause de l'effarement. Le monstre face à lui n'avait pas marché sur du bois. Il était fait de bois. Il n'était qu'un amoncellement de branchages acérés, dont les yeux vert fluo ne rendait pas l'allure bestiale plus sympathique. La créature s'approcha lentement du jeune homme. Il fût suivit par deux autres créatures à son image. C'est à ce moment que Kenneth reprit ses esprits. Ses choses n'étaient clairement pas venu par simple curiosité. Leurs yeux reflétaient un appétit qu'elles comptaient bien apaiser. Le musicien recula avec un effroi de plus en plus marqué. Lorsque son dos percuta un tronc d'arbre, sa main laissa tomber son portable qui cogna contre une pierre, activant la fonction lecture. Le monde entier sembla se figer lorsque les crissements d'une guitare électrique jaillirent du smartphone.

 _Adrenaline Mob - Undaunted_

Tout ceux présent à ce moment eurent une expression similaire à si un gâteau avait explosé au milieu d'un duel de western. Lorsque la musique devint d'un coup plus violente qu'un orage d'été, les créatures de bois bondirent en arrière et crièrent contre la boite magique. Kenneth ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre la crainte de ces bestioles et les rugissements des métalleux. Sans réfléchir, il s'empressa de récupérer son appareil salvateur, le pointa en direction de ses assaillants à la manière d'une épée et mis le volume à fond.

La brutalité du chant fit détaler les loups de bois ainsi que tous les oiseaux des environs.

Kenneth ne réussi à retrouver son calme qu'une fois la musique terminé, les loups ne pointant même pas le bout de leur museau. Il respira un grand coup avant de finalement repartir pour la caverne, qu'il avait désigné comme campement provisoire. De retour dans sa petite décharge, le musicien jeta un énième coup d'oeil à son portable. Toujours pas de réseau. Et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de passer la nuit dans une forêt de dessin animé mais il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Kenneth rassembla quelques branches sèches et se prépara un feu de camp devant l'entrée de la grotte, qu'il nourrit à contre coeur avec ses vieux posters. Il sacrifia ces lambeaux de son âme pour un peu de chaleur, attristé mais reconnaissant. Il en profita alors pour rassembler ses déchets en un gros tas dans la grotte. Voir tout ce bazar, même si c'était le sien, traîné au milieu des fleurs les plus colorées qu'il ait jamais vu était assez déprimant. De plus, cela lui occupait l'esprit, l'empêchant de repenser à toute les questions auquel il était incapable de répondre : Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là? Est-ce qu'il était devenu complètement cinglé ?

Une fois son matelas posé sur le sol rocheux de la caverne, à bonne distance du feu, Kenneth se sentit presque en sécurité. Mais pas moins stressé. Le soleil s'était couché sans même que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte. Comme s'il avait simplement disparus lorsqu'il lui avait tourné le dos deux minutes, laissant place à la lune la plus énorme qu'on puisse imaginer. Même cela n'arrivait plus à le surprendre à ce stade.

Kenneth tenta de trouver le sommeil en s'allongeant sur son matelas, mais même la mélodie des grillons et autres oiseaux nocturnes ne suffit pas à le détendre. D'autant que la nuit était fraîche. Il enleva sa chemise de flanelle pour la porter tel une couverture, profitant de cela pour passer une main tendre sur le tatouage tribal de Cthulhu sur son épaule. Mais cela ne changea pas grand chose à son niveau de stress. Faute de mieux, il sortit sa chère guitare rouge pomme d'amour. Sans ampli, il ne pouvait pas en jouer, évidemment, mais la tenir dans ses bras lui apportait toujours un profond réconfort. Combien de musique avait-il joué avec ses cordes d'argent ? Il n'aurait sut le dire. Mais il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et frôler les cordes pour s'imaginer jouant les plus grand morceaux de guitare qui soit.

Seulement cette fois, alors qu'il repensait à quelques accord de Nirvana, ses oreilles réagirent au son de la guitare. Il s'interrompit sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait pas simplement imaginer la musique, il l'avait entendu. Ce qui était évidemment impossible. Son instrument ne pouvait pas produire de son valable en ce moment. Il tenta à nouveau de pincer une corde. Rien ne se produisit. Il retenta d'imaginer le morceau qu'il venait de jouer. Toujours rien. Alors qu'il allait conclure à un effet de la fatigue, il tenta de réimaginer le morceau et le jouer en même temps. L'impossible lui claqua la figure.

 _Nirvana - Come as you are_

Non seulement ses oreilles perçurent le son de la guitare, mais aussi celui la batterie. Il lui fallut un instant pour accepter cette nouvelle bizarrerie. Il recommença le morceau encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci en chantant. Et son étonnement atteint son paroxysme en s'entendant avec la voix de Kurt Cobain lui-même résonnant comme en plein milieu d'un clip musical. Emporté par l'euphorie suscitée par ce rêve de musicien devenu réalité, Kenneth se laissa aller à jouer toute la musique. S'en suivit une soirée d'expérimentation enjoué où le jeune musicien s'essaya à jouer toute sorte de morceau, découvrant qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de l'instrument, juste une forte concentration. Et qu'ainsi il pouvait produire toute les musiques qu'il avait en tête, quelque soit l'instrument ou le style. La seule limite était que s'il essayait de reproduire un air faite par une chanteuse, sa voix restait celle d'un homme, remixant le morceau.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la fatigue se fit trop pesante. Il s'effondra sur son matelas pour se laisser transporter par la joie de ce mystérieux pouvoir. Elle fût cependant interrompu lorsqu'il perçut un grognement qu'il reconnut de suite. En observant les bois plongé dans la pénombre, Kenneth remarqua des dizaines de lumières fluo l'épiant avec envie. Visiblement, les loups qu'il avait fait fuir avaient ramenés quelques amis et attendaient le bon moment pour en faire leur dîner. Seulement cette fois, il n'avait pas la moindre crainte en lui car il avait quelque chose en plus. Il s'arma de sa guitare et se planta devant son feu vital. Il avait l'intention d'adresser à ces cabots en bois un avertissement musclé.

Il se concentra du mieux possible, leva un bras ferme puis l'abattit sur les cordes de l'instrument, réveillant une tempête électronique.

 _The Bloody Beetroots + Jet - My Name Is Thunder_

Dès la première note, tous les oiseaux endormi s'enfuirent comme réveillés par un bombardement. À mesure que le jeune homme avançait dans son chant, les lumières menaçantes s'effaçait.

Lorsque Kenneth conclut son cri guerrier et sa fanfare électrique, seul dans la nuit avec sa flamme dansante, il se sentit habité par un délicieux sentiment de puissance suscité par l'idée d'un message envoyé à l'univers : Cette forêt avait un nouveau maître.


End file.
